gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodio:What the World Needs Now is Love
'What the World Needs Now is Love ' (en español: Lo que el mundo necesita ahora es amor) Es el sexto capitulo de la Sexta Temporada de Glee y el centésimo treceavo de toda la serie. Se estrenó el 6 de Febrero del 2015. En latinoamerica este episodio fue llamado Lo que el mundo necesita. Sinopsis Mientras Brittany y Santana planean su boda, Artie es establecido para ser el wedding planner. Mientras Santana lucha por el hecho de que su abuela - con quien no ha hablado desde que salió del armario - se niega a asistir, Brittany toma el asunto en sus propias manos. Luego de su inesperada victoria en el Invitacional de Coros de Sue, Rachel y Kurt le dan a los miembros del club su asignación semanal: la música de Burt Bacharach, y hacen retornar a la gran diva Mercedes para ser mentora de los nuevos cantantes. Mientras Mercedes apoya la nueva carrera de Rachel, se compromete a convencerla de no abandonar sus sueños de algo más grande y mejor... llamado Broadway. Con ese fin, le dice a Rachel que ha organizado una una audición para ella para un próximo y nuevo musical de Broadway, y trata de inspirar a una Rachel resistente pero ahora tímida de tomar riesgos, de darle otra oportunidad a sus sueños de estrellato. Mientras tanto, a pesar de estar de acuerdo en ser sólo amigos, Rachel y Sam intentan lidiar con sentimientos más grandes que pueden o no tener uno para con el otro, pero necesitando el asesoramiento de un tercero interesado en mover las cosas; y Brittany se entera de un paralizador secreto familiar, incluyendo los orígenes de su notable destreza matemática. Musica Glee: The Music, What the World Needs Now is Love, Es el nombre del album. Curiosidades * En esté episodio se presenta la última canción interpretada por los Chicos de New Directions, la cual es Arthur's Theme. * En este episodio se menciona que las Seccionales serán en 5 semanas, lo que indica que serán en el episodio We Built This Glee Club. * En esté episodio se presenta la última canción de The Beatles * Es el episodio menos visto de toda la serie. * Brittany vuelve a equivocarse con la tarea semanal. * En este episodio se presenta la canción 700, la cual es What the World Needs Now is Love. * En este episodio aparecen los padres de Brittany por primera vez. * Todas la canciones que se cantaron en el Auditorio fueron dedicadas a algun personaje: ** Baby It's You y Arthur's Theme a Rachel ** They Long to Be Close to You a Mercedes ** Alfie a Alma ** What the World Needs Now is Love a Brittany y Santana * Primera aparición de Emma Pillsbury en la Sexta Temporada aunque no se alcanza a apreciar su cara porque se trata de una doble. * Se revela que Brittany es una Hija no reconocida de Stephen Hawking. * Brittany habla en español. * Vuelve Fondue For Two pero versión en español (Queso Por Dos). Aunque en el doblaje latinoaméricano siempre fue llamado: "Fondue para Dos". * Último episodio homenaje de la serie. * Es el segundo episodio de la temporada en el que el orden de este y el álbum no es el mismo: ** En el episodio antes de Promises, Promises viene They Long to Be Close to You y en el álbum es al revés. * En el episodio Britney/Brittany, cuando Will entrega las canciones para la tarea semanal, Finn dice "¿Cómo puedes estar atrapado entre la luna y Nueva York? Hay como mil kilometros de distancia". Curiosamente, los Chicos de New Directions; junto a Artie, Blaine, Sam y Kurt le cantan a Rachel "Arthur's Theme" en el auditorio, que tiene una linea donde dice "If you get caught between the Moon and New York City, the best that you can do is fall in love" (Si te encuentras atrapado entre la luna y Nueva York, lo mejor que puedes hacer es enamorarte), que es la misma referencia que Finn dio hace cuatro temporadas. * El episodio con menos reproducciones en YouTube. * Es la tercera vez que se le ve a Blaine como Ángel, la primera vez, fue en Glease(Ángel adolescente), la segunda vez en Previously Unaired Christmas, en Love Child Referencia con el titulo del episodio * El titulo del episodio hace referencia al amor que se tienen Brittany y Santana, y a la canción "What The World Needs Now Is Love" interpretada en este mismo episodio. Imágenes 10487582_884184818292199_7522534328524168269_n.jpg 10599398 884192188291462 6802211577006556436 n.jpg 10384286 884192304958117 1437576837867560159 n.jpg 10419966 394727730704286 4543816330476646362 n.jpg 14374 884192208291460 2868360091696074759 n.jpg 522044_326039097596274_180963544340690886_n.jpg 10523860_326039140929603_2456652130784398093_n.jpg 10563008_326039124262938_9067155631588375099_n.jpg 1549357_886850661361680_4670848678099549127_n.jpg 1970586_353767318144160_444117625149741159_n.jpg 1978692_886853421361404_890483518969247887_n.jpg 10395164_353767291477496_8862066210871777101_n.jpg 10406359_886857878027625_4528367164529408680_n.jpg 10557423_543074592496663_2897413318239882119_n.jpg 10891504_886851411361605_4205390454240048736_n.jpg 10928913_543074665829989_6507801139005181156_o.jpg 10945602_886852931361453_6626613463079945014_n.jpg 10945904_886848318028581_3109485574931686825_o.jpg 10949757_543074589163330_368453019996513940_o.jpg 10953379_886847608028652_8374504942152217382_n.jpg 10955561_886853968028016_1280182129364580364_n.jpg 10959399_886856168027796_2711278835807782137_n.jpg 10959911_543074735829982_1162963056971906082_n.jpg tumblr_neisb1Ri4x1shlzfho1_500.jpg tumblr_neism1jEIT1rp74xfo2_250.png Gleeseason6-episode6-btsa.jpg Glee6gallery-27-345x345.jpg Glee6gallery-17-550x550.jpg Pat.jpg 10930171 322719074594943 8146062048937263718 n.jpg 67345 302698809930303 6481848210489632033 n.jpg 606glee scn1 037 f hires2.jpg 606Glee Ep606-Sc19 0132 f hires2.jpg 10945755_354237398097152_3061442598610324841_n.jpg 10955340_887226741324072_1164037415178382389_n.jpg 10968595_354298321424393_6895548928454462086_n.jpg 1925208_890576904322389_3980558657860579108_n.jpg 1977277_890581717655241_426787805215546603_n.jpg 10404458_890579507655462_4032600121927561979_n.jpg 10599557_890582967655116_4624152884934560927_n.jpg 10959870_890585937654819_8410144322218637131_n.jpg 10968483_327569744109876_8793619950603243495_n.jpg 10408961_894370083943071_4505873401606659903_n.jpg Videos thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 px Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Sexta Temporada